Ying Yang
by Paper Owl
Summary: The daughters of Konoha's greatest clans. Naruto, the next generation.
1. Chapter 1

Sumi and Leiko, sisters, daughters of Konoha greatest two clans. They sat on the windowsill staring out into the distance, they had a close realtionship but hardly talked to each other. Today they were finally genin, Sumi sat there fiddling with the headband engraved with a leaf. Leiko sat there staring at the nights moon, wondering when she wonder if this was what she wanted.

Sasuke walked in sitting down next to Sumi, and taking her head band. "So whose on your team?" he asked his daughter

"Its me, Leiko and Isamu Uzuzmaki." Sasuke smirked so his old teammates son was on their team, he heard Isamu was even more of a prankester than Naruto himself. Hinnata came in taking the chair next to Leiko, Sumi thought the two were total opposites, Hinata's pale eyes, porcelainskin, and kind nature. While Leiko had their father ebony eyes, deep tan skin, and she never talked that much about herself, but Sumi knew her thoughts being her twin, they were like plain english. But there was something wrong with her sister.

The next day at training.

"Where is Lee-sensei?" whinned Isamu. "It it didn't occurr to you he said meet at 9:00 it's only 8:30" growled Leiko. "Hey, you think your so great just because your last nemas Uchiha!" yelled Isamu. "Ahh no i don't it the time. Ever read a watch?" "shadow clone justu" just then 10 Isamu appeared out of nowhere. "c-c-come on g-guys, don't f-fight" stuttered Sumi. Leiko did some hand signs, "Great Fireball Justu" The giant flame destoried all of Isamu clones. "darnit" He mubbled on the ground covered with soot.

"This is how my youthful acts on the first day of training?" said a man in green spandex with a bowl cut hair and the bushiest eyebrow the three genin had ever seen. " Are you Lee-sensei?" asked the blonde haired boy. " Yosh" "huh?" "It means yes idiot," mubbled Leiko.

"Okay youthful, 500 laps," ordered Lee. The Uzumaki stared at his new sensei with an open mouth, "You do know bugs could fly in." mutter Leiko, just then he quickly shut it. The two girls had already started to run, with Isamu still just stared.

An hour later, Leiko watched as Isamu ran and fell, Sumi fiddle with her fingers. In a poof of smoke a white haired jid was next to them, he had on a jonin vest and a medical nin like uniform. " Hideaki Yashushi" mubbled Leiko "You do know your a traitor here?" "Am not, the hokage said it was okay," "Well the hokage is a moron" "Leiko, thats disrespect to the Hokage" said Sumi. " Please all he does is eat ramen and make childish pranks. How did he ever get that title?" "Hey that my dad your talking about" gasped Isamu, as he just finished the laps. "Your just like him" "why you, shadow clone" Sumi sighed not again.

The ten clones charged "shanigan" with ease Leiko was able to destroy the clones and have Isamu pinned on the groung, with a kuniana. "Get off red eye" she shifted the knife closer to his skin. " No fighting unsurervised that is very unyouthful" Lee-sensei appearing out of nowhere. "She started it" the blade was a fraction of an inch from his neck. Sumi snuck behind her sister and using the gentle fist she knocked Leiko uncossions for a minute, then took the knife.

"Hideaki why are you here?" Lee asked. "Just hanging around." "I'm going to kill you" screamed Leiko with shanigan still on lunging for Isamu again. Sumi step between them, blasting Isamu back with her charaka. "Ok trainings over today youthful team" Lee said sheepishly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was the day, they went on a mission to the Village Hidden in the Sand, to bring a box to the Kazekage from the Hokage. On there way there Lee-sensei said youthful 128, Sumi lost track after that. How did people here stand the desert, every where you look you see sand, thought Sumi.

Just then a giant one eyed weasel appeared with a sythe. Next the creature was a female ninja, with a human size iron fan. Next to her was a man in black body suit with a puppet masters hat on, wondering how he stood wearing black in this heat. He grabbed Isamu collar "What do you want kid," he growled. "Hey Kankuro" Isamu smiled. "Twerp" he mutter throw Isamu down. The girl with the gaint fan was behind him with a sqad of genin. "Kankuro you idiot" she yelled then bashed him in the head with her fan. "Temari-sensei aren't we suppose to be training" said a a boy in black shirt and shorts, with a small mummy on his back. " Shut up Hitoshi" she growled at her student.

"Hey aren't you fuzzybrows from the chunin exams?" asked Kankuro gesturing to Lee-sensei. He did his nice guy pose "Rock Lee the Hidden Leaf Village handsom devil." All of his students fell over in embarassment. "Okay... you have a package for the Kazekage right?" Sumi raised the box they were suppose to take to him. They followed Temari and Kankuro to Kazekage office.

Inside were two red haired poeple one sat behind the desk and the girl in the corner playing with an hourglass. "Naruto sent something, I hope it isn't ramen again" sighed the Kazkage. Sumi place the box next to a foot tall stack of papers. Leiko walk over to the girl in the corner playing with the hourglass. "hi" she sai, "Hello I'm Leiko Uchiha, whats your name?" The man gave a small nodd, she stood up she was at least a head shorter than Leiko " I'm Ai no Subaku" Isamu jumped next to to Leiko, " I'm Isamu Uzumaki believe it" he said doing the victory sign. Feeling annoyed she pushed him away, a cloud of sand broke his fall "Should have know you were Uzumaki's son you act just like him" commented the Kazekage

"Come on youthful team better get back home," "Come on, can't we stay a little longer please sensei!!" whined Isamu. "Well... I guess but we have to leave in an hour." Lee said think why not."Whhooohoo" screamed that blonde boy. BAM. Leiko hit him hard on the head leaving a large knot. "May I show them around father" Ai asked, he smiled "sure." She ran over and grabbed a small gourd, then gestured for them too follow her.

Sunakagaru was smaller than Konoha, and the building were shorter to avoid being knocked over during the sand storms. Ai lead them through allies and shortcuts. She then stopped in front of a small store front "Come on," the store smelled must and old, weird treasures on the walls. " Hello Hoshi" a girl about their age was holding box, she had blue hair with black streaks, yellow eye and smudges of dust all over her. "Oh hi Ai, its been awhile," she said wiping the dust from her glasses. "Well you know how my dad is, by the was this is Leiko, Isamu and oh i didn't get your name" "I-i-i-'m .." she was cut off by Isamu "She's Sumi Uchiha."

"Hello your from Konoha right? I'm Hoshi, I live here with my Grandmother" She said. An old lady with snowwhite hair walk out of a bead door way, "Do you need any thing, Dears?" she said in a motherly tone. "I'm low on star do you have any?" asked Leiko. The lady went through the bead again, when she came out she held a box of stars. Leiko picked 2 stars with five points. "That will be 100yen." Leiko payed, "Are you busy, Hoshi? Can you explore with us" Hoshi looked over to see her grandmother give a weak nodd.

"Come let's go gets some Ramen!" yelled Isamu, they ran to a small both, the steamy air was filled with the smell of fresh noodles. "What would you like?" asked the waitress in a white apron. "five ramen please" smiled Ai. "Sure thing Ai."

"How is it everyone knows you?" asked Sumi, "You get alot of Fame being the kage's daughter," she shrugged. The waitress came back with five bowl of ramen. "So whats new with you?" she asked pulling up a chair next to them. "These are my friends, they live in the village hidden in the leaves." "Oh so how do you like Suna?" she asked the three Genin. "It's okay but Konoha has better Ramen" said Isamu slurping the last bit of noodles. "It's okay I guess but theres no trees or flowers" repiled Sumi. Leiko just shrugged. "Oh no I forgot you guys have to be back in an hour, bye Hoshi and Ami" As she ran, the three leaf shinobi had a hard time keeping up with the small swift girl.

They turned the corner to see Gaara hanging their sensei upside down with his sand, "What are you doing!!" yelled Isamu. Lee freefell before flipping and landing on his feet. "Oh just a rematch between friends" Lee said in the nice guy pose. "Bye Leaf shinobi" Ai called. as they walk toward there village.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they were out of city limits, the desert sun was beating down on their heads. "Are we there yet?" whined Isamu, "No...youthful...students...we ...aren't" panted Lee. "Are you okay Lee-sensei?" Sumi asked concerned, "Just fine youthful student of mine." Isamu trugde through the sand make complains here and there.

A mount of sand spearded to reveile a sand cat, her muzzle still wet with blood. "Okay Isuma distaract it, Sumi attack the under belly, Leiko go for the face" with Lee-sensei orders complete, they when in postion. "Sharringan" "Byuugan" "shadow clone" Sumi and Leiko bit thumb and did the charaka control seal. Giving them the abilty to share there charaka if one is losing theirs. Distacting the blood thirsty cat, Isamu's clone were being poofing off faster than he could summon them. Sumi ran under the beast finding its vital area she summoned the the blue mist around her balm and thrusting toward the heart, but before she could a kunia hit her shoulder. Throbbing pain stung through her body, a ninja in an animal mask held up three more weapon.

Lee dashed behind the oppent, appearently he detected him and moved. Lee's feet were just blurs, but the masked figure was equally as fast, he caught the jounin on the stomach knocking him out. Leiko mved from her post and started on the man. Easily reading his movements, catching all his kicks. When his right foot missed, she grabbed it, preformed the hands signs with one, and "Pheonix fire." He dropped over, burned badly.

"Wheres the points?" yelled Leiko. "I can't see its body to much sand blocking my view" called Sumi, "Did Neji teach you the charaka sheild yet?" "Yeah but I can't, Isamu too close", Getting very pissed off, Leiko dodged her way to the anoying blonde boy, he had deep cut and was gasping for breath. "S-s-shodow clo-" he fainted right there. She grabbed him by the hood of his shirt and jump a good 20 feet away. "READY" she called back. Sumi gave a her a nodd.

Taking the stance, forcussing on charaka, think think. The claws were coming at full speed, 'focus' she screamed. A blast of blue pushed the claw and sand back, 'clear shot' she thought. The concentraded charaka in in hand and hit the cat on the chest, the vein around the heart. Before she could sigh, large clots of blood poured out of the cat's mouth, covering her in the red liquid. Sighing she fell back on the warm sand,felt a hand on her shoulder "You did it Sumi, your mother would be proud," smiled her sensei.

"Leiko is Isamu ok?" Called Sumi gaining her balance as she stood up. "Yeah, he just out" Leiko said kicking his side. "Come on youthful team were almost there" Lee said throwing the boy over onto his back. With Sharrigan still on Leiko she turned grabbing the kunia in mid air, her gaze fell apon the still alive man "Die already!" she threw the knife back at him, land right on his forehead.

**Please review readers **


	4. Chapter 4

The Hokage called a meeting for the jounin teachers 6 monthes later. Naruto grinning madly under his Hokage hat, a mirror image of the forth himself. Everyone was present expect..."Sorry got lost on the road of of life," said an older man sheepishly, "Tsk" the blonde man mange to say at his old teacher, times may have changed but Kakashi would always be late."Can you hurry up, I have to get back to the hospile" yelled Sakura, she took Tsunade's place after she retired and went to Vegas, she was head over the medical nin. "Ahem" he cleared his throat to get everyone attention, it worked. "Konoha will be hosting the chunin exam this year, as you all know only squads of three can particapate.."sighing to his assintant, Tenten, " Do I have to say this?" She whispered Back "Its the rules." Taking in another sigh "So those who think their team is ready fill out this paper, it is located at the front forier" he grumbled, why did he want this job again. Sasuke walk forwad to meet eye to eye with the old team mate "So is Hokage what you thought it would be?" "Huh?...Oh yeah Believe it!" happy to be able to say that pharse again.

Sumi rubbed the sleep from her milky white eyes, when she gained her vision a dark haired girl was on her balcony, staring at the rising sun. "Leiko is that you" she said timidly. Leiko gave a small swift nodd. They sat their silently watching the great ball of red flames rise over the horizen. "Girls breakfast is ready" called their uncle Neji. Leiko gave Sumi the on-no-were-going-to-die-from-his-cooking-face, Sumi just giggled. Their uncle ment well, but had no culinary skills what so ever, many morings he accidently lit his hair on fire for the toaster. "Come on better make sure the kitchen," Sumi said jumping off her seat on the banester.

Neji had done much worse, the silver toaster was on the floor with several dents, he probley used taijustu on it again. "Hehe breakfast is at the table," she said rubbing the back of his head. When they enter the dining room they could hear they father yelling at Neji about the toastering being the third one this month. Sumi started to nimble on a the black toast, Leiko ignoring all the charcoled food, she just drank the orange juice.

Their father came into the dining, falling in a chair. Neji walked in sitting across from Sasuke, small sparks flicked between the two. "Hn girls today your grandfather wants to know which of you will be the heiress to the Hyuga and Uchiha" said Sasuke. "Your mother will be home soon to see you,"

Looking up from her toast, Sumi thought 'mothers hardly home this should be nice for a change.' Hinata walk in Sasuke gave is wife a peck on the cheek. "Ummm Neji-nii-san did you attack the toaster again?" Neji turned a light shade of pink. "Come on lets get this over with"

In the training ground Hinata sat on a nearby bench to obsevere, Neji and Sasuke stood above them. "Ok Sumi, Leiko can either of you do Byuugan" asked Sasuke, Sumi preformed it perfectly. "Neji go, ahead don't go easy on her" Neji activated his Byuugan, lunged for her she easily dodge.

They both were using the Hyuga style of taijustu, gebtle fist. Sumi using mostly blocks, and hoping he would use most of his she continued to block. Neji wonder why, she was showing her father all the things he taught here durring training. Looking over at Leiko she gave the signal, doing various hand seals "Blue flame justu" she shot blue flames of charaka, and uninspeced move threw him off. Giving her the upperhand, "eight tram gram two palm" blocking all his charak points. "Okay Sumi you show to know the Hyuga style better. But what about you Leiko" said Sasuke, proud of his daughter for being able to win againest the Hyuga's pride.

"Sharrigan" they chorus, being the offense of the twin Leiko dived into first. Sasuke thursted her head down, she fell as though she died. "Huh? Leiko are you okay?" A sudden force pulled him down underground. Sasuke kicked the creature, while the girl on the ground did a few on hand seals "Pheonix Fire Justu" the both called. After the flames cleared the thing in the ground turned out to Leiko, while the real one sat in the weeping willow tree's trunk waiting, while her clone does the plan.

"Smoke Screen Justu" Hollared the copy, as a mass of smoke spread across the field, jumping from her hiding spot know the sharigan has to see its oppent to work. Sweeping his foot and pinning him down with a kunia. The smoke cleared and he was beat, "When did you summon the clone?" he asked still pinned "During Sumi's match, the blue flames make a great cover for both inside and out of the match," she smirked

Hinata look at the matches Neji on the ground and Sasuke pinned down by Leiko with the red eyed trate still on. "So I've made my judgement, Sumi you will take the name Hyuga and Leiko, Uchiha" she smiled. Neji gaining his balance "How is it you had enough charaka for all those attacks?" Sumi noticed his question "Me and Leiko created a justu so in battle our charaka supply becomes a one, so if ones is low the others will be there" she explain, showing him the three thumb prints on the base of her neck.

"So Lady Hinata does that mean neither of them gets the caged bird seal?" Thinking about it Hinata said "Leiko was born first but she shows no possetion of the Byuugan so, no" They stood in front of there parent ready for the crest, Sasuke handed Leiko the white and red fan patch and Hinata handed Sumi the Hyuga crest.


	5. Chapter 5

At the training ground the three genin awaited there sensei, "Come on why is he all ways late?" complained Isamu. Leiko getting rather irretated "If you hadn't notice he come the time he says, we're early?" The young blonde boy stuck his tongue out childishly, she retalitated by giving him the death glare. About after a minute of doing that their jounin instucter was in the branch over head.

"Youthful student come here please," he said as the followed, "the chunin exams are approching, and the Hokage said if you were ready you may particapate." Looking around Sumi was in thought, while Leiko had her fathers stotic face on, as for Isamu his eyes wide with joy. "So my youthful team are you up for it?" Lee-sensei said doing his nice guy pose. "I'm in" Sumi was the first to answer, "Me too" Leiko, "You bet believe it!"

"Okay now that we know you all agree fill out these form and the actual starts friday." They nodded in a union.

At the Akatsuki Lair

Itachi woke to see why everything was moving, to see a blonde girl with one big blue eye staring at him. "Emi why are you in my room?" he asked the daughter of Deidara. "Remeber you said you'd take us to one of the villages," she smiled childishly. "What do you mean?" "We all asked you last night when you were asleep," her toothly grin widened. "You have five second to run before I use the Mangekyo Sharingan on you," he growled.

The little girl's eye widen before running screaming, "Daddy Itachi's going to hurt me!" Just as Itachi was about to turn the corner he ran into some one. "What were you going to do to my kid un?" growl the blonde Akatsuki memeber, "He was going to use Mangekyo Sharingan on me!" sqeaked the five year old. Crossing his arms on his chest, still glaring at Itachi.

He bent down to Emi's level, "Would you like Sasori to maki him a puppet again?" he asked sweetly to the little girl. She gave him a faint nodd, "Sasori! Emi wants you!" The red head slowly walked around the corner half asleep. "What did he do today?" "He tried to use his sharingan on me," she sniffed. Smiling "What would you want him to do?" thinking whle tapping her index finger to her chin, "Make him dance again." "Okay"

"What don't I get a say?" said the Uchiha, just them blue strings attached to him, while Sasori made him dance. Emi sat on the floor clapping her hands, "So are you going to take all of them to a village?" asked Deidara to the human puppet. "Fine" he said between jumps.


	6. Chapter 6

"So Hokage-sama, how are you?" asked the red head as he and Naruto walk into the gates of Konoha. "Hungry, I have had ramen all day" the blonde complained, as sweat formed along his forehead. Fanning himself with his newly aquired hat "How do you stand the heat?" panting. "Have you forgotten that I live in the desert," Gaara smirked. "Whatever, I'm going to get some ramen now see ya." Naruto said throwing his hokage hat on, running toward Ichihari Ramen Shop.

But he was stopped by a flying kunai, catching it by the handle. "Sorry sir, but the first round of the exams are about to start and we need you to fill out some paper work," informed Tenten, up in a nearby tree. "Come on can't it wait I'm hungry" complained the hokage. "Sorry Hokage-sama no it cannot.'' Admitting defeat, Naruto poof away, too his office.

---------------------------------

"Whoo-Hoo we're here!" yelled Isuma, as they walked into the crowded room of genin. "Shut up you baka. Don't make a scene" Leiko said through gritted teeth. "Uchiha," growled a long blonde haired boy, he approched the team as his own followed. "What" Leiko said rudely, the blonde boy smiled "I want to wish you luck, in the exams" he said, Leiko snorted at his comment. "Haruki, come on" ushered a plump boy not wanting to start a fight, yet his friend alway thought the opposite. "Who was that?" asked Isamu with a dumbledore look.

"I can answer that, hi I'm Honoka Yakushi" she said pulling out a deck of red cards, swiping the top card. "That was Hariku Yamanaka, speciality mind techincis, any one else?" she grinned she was about 16 or 17, but the grin mede her only look 7. "Aren't you Hideaki's sister?" asked Sumi, as she figured out the last names. "Yeah, I'm his older sister, father was disappointed that I was still a genin, whiles he's already a ANBU. So decide to take the exams this year" she perked up at the end.

"Ahem, will the particapatints please come up here to find your seat," called the procter. They did as told, "Now find the seat with your number and I will begin the rules." After a good three minutes he started to explain, " I am Kouta Nara and I will be your first procter. This year's test will be a little different than the prevoius years" with that said Honoka slumped down hitting her head on the desk. Sumi whispered "Are you okay?" looking up through her silver banges "Just dandy" she said sarcasticly. "In stead of having the spectators on the side they are hidden, anyone caught cheating three times will be fail. Without three person team you may not pass to the second round. The last question will be asked in the last 15 minutes, with out further adu, begin" Kouta finished, he then sat in the chair, pulling his headband over his eyes.

Okay, taking a deep breath Sumi read the first question. What her eyes widen when she saw it, lookin over at the silver haired girl, Honoka mouth was gapping her large circluar glasses hanging on the tip of her nose. The questions were in some code or different lanuage. Trying to calm herself down again, what did Iruka-sensei say about codes. '_If ever you have to decode something look for a patteren or something that is related to the subject'_

Leiko looked at the first question, it was in code. How were they supose to solve this without anyother information. Unless they are hidden. Looking for similairities with the code, a genin in front of her was wearing a kanji symbol on the back of his shirt. Sketching it down, she reshaped the meaningless symbols to the same patteren. Thats it the clue are hidden, but about the cheating she wonder. If you were caught ever cheating before then it was over, but the symols must be somewhere on a another students papaer then. It was falling into place, they were to decode these questions, but looking down at the kanji. She'd never seen this word before, wait, there are nine questions so that will lead to a sentence or more. Rubbing her temples, not even ten minutes in and her head hurt.

Ai was humming tune as she fiddled with her pencil. Why did her father make her take the exams they were so boring, but oh well looking at the first question, smiling to her self as if it were obivous. Her sensei Baki had taught her many lanuages, the question was in a close related lanuage she noted but it was at last, chinese. So on it was simple until the nineth question, it was something she never seen before. Slowly reshaping the print as if it were a puzzle, looking around the room for any help she spotted a boy wearing a kanji symbol on his back. Reshaping the lines they fit perfectly without changing any thing. But the next line of the problem stump her. Stirring the small puddle of sand in front of her, she noticed the board in the front of the room had a list of symbols on it.

Hariku could careless about this test waiting for the right second for his teamate to figure it out. Shin was the smartest genin last year so he had nothing to worry about. Slumping down he rested his head on his folded arms and took a small nap.

Shin Inazuka wiped his forever runny nose on his coat sleeve, he really didn't think it was fair that Hariku was going to cheat off of him but what could he do. He was smart, yes, but also the weakest genin to come out of the acadmy. He skimmed the questions, everthing was meanless, looking back at his team mate, Hariku was asleep peacefully. 'Pip can you hear me' a small yippe was heared in Shin's jacket 'good do you know what this means' he thought. Pip popped his small gray and black head out of the confinds of the coat and looked at the test. 'This is nothing I've ever seen' with that said he snuggled back into the coat. Sniffing he looked over at the lost in though red head next to him.

She saw this as her chance to see if he had an answer to the question, his test was blank. Gaping at him, Shin blushed a bright red. Okay stay calm, you have time, through the corner of her eye she saw the clock 11:45. That means only five minuts before they reveal the tenth question. Throwing her head back down to finish the nineth questions.

A star flew over Honoka head cutting a few strans of her silver hair, falling on the table shivering. It landed in some kids paper, jumping up "What the heck!" yelled a boy with scar across his cheek. "You were cheating" mubbled Kouta, his head band still covering his eyes. "Now you and your team leave" he pointed to the door, grumbling the cheater trudge down the stairs.

Sumi swallowed hard looking don at her test it was still blank. Should she cheat, no, that would upset the others if she was caught but there was no other way. Silent activing her byukygan, she looked through the genin in front of her, sighing in releif as he must have understood it. Jotting down everything he wrote but feeling slightly guilty for it, no she told herself you won't let Isuma and leiko down.

For the entire forty five minut Isamu gawk at the paper, while his younger sister, Kistune tried to control her fits of laughter. Kitsune white, and pink streaked hair covered most of her small face, guess she was the the youngest on here, gradutating from the acadmy early had its disadvantages. Her test was neatly finished, so she decide to see how the other test takers were doing. Mainly her brother, Isamu.

Just then the window shadder, through the broken glass stood a woman with extremely short hair and two paper fans. "Hello Aiko Nara, I'm to give you the tenth question!" grinning madly at her enterance. "Must you make such a nuisance sis" mumbled Kout behind his desk, sounding half asleep. "No one asked you Kouta, lazy butt. Okay were was I. Oh yeah. The tenth question is Hágale quiere pasar esta prueba?" she spoke it fluently.

Ai smirked waiting for some one to answer the obvious question. Shin was preoccurpied with his runny nose that when her heard the final question, he sniffed before looking in a dazy. Isuma fell face first on the desk banging his head, Kistune couldn't help but breaking into fits of laughter. Leiko tried to see if the words were any of the japanese, no she could find any. Sumi and Honoka gave Aiko the same look of confusion.

Sighing Ai raised her hand, "Yeah you in the red just remeber if she gets it wrong all of you fail, and can never take this test again Muhahahaahah ahk" she choked. Several people let not taking the chance of some person the never ment. "Si" Ai called. "Huh correct." Silently a masked figure walked in, "Finally some one who use the door" Kouta said as Aiko stot him a dirty look.

"Hey, those of you who pass. I"m Kaito Hakate Tomarrow meet me the Acadmy enterance around 5:30 am. Toodalls" with that said the purple hair woman poof away.

"Wait what did you say?"called Isuma. Sighing "I said do you want to pass in Spanish. Baka" mumble the last part to her self.

**I finished this chapter. Hahaha sorry for taking forever. I just want a little review -puppy eyes- please. From now on I won't post another chapter unless I get one review. Yes call me evil.**

**Okay if you could catch all the new charaters **

**Hariku Yamanaka: Ino's son**

**Kouta and Aiko Nara: Shikamaru's kids **

**Kisune Uzmaki: Naruto and Sakura's daughter, Isuma's brother**

**Kaito Hakate: Anko and Kakashi's daughter **

**sorry for any confusion**

**-AOTN**


	7. review already!

"Kaito when do you come early?" asked a white haired jounin as he saw the impaitent masked girl tapped her foot.

"You know I'm never late when it comes to my reading, now hand it over Toady!" she demand, as he pulled out the orange book.

"Wait, I think I should make you pay for this one" he smiled teasingly waving the book in front of her.

"Why should I, now give me the damn book" she growled.

"Because this one has gay porn" he said in a sing song voice.

"Fine, what do you want" she gave in he knew her weakness.

"How about a kiss," he grinned like Jiraiya.

"Fine" she pecked him on the cheek, before snatching her treasure. Nearly drooling through her black mask.

"Tsk, tsk my daughter, you need better hobbies. " Kakashi told his daughter walking by the forest. "Oh Toady when is Jiraiya going to finish the next novel?"

"Why does everyone call me 'Toady' I deal with frogs damnit." he fumed

"Gotta go see ya old man" Kaito grinned before disappearing.

-------

Leiko walked to the acadmy slowly almost have asleep, while Sumi whistled a perky tune, why did her sister have to be a morning person Leiko sighed. Just then Isamu, crashed into her, nocking them over into an accidental kiss. Bad timing too, as Sasuke and Naruto were walking up, Sasuke fainted, while Naruto laughed his butt off at the sight.

"Get the Fk off Uzmaki" she screamed kicking Isamu's shock body off her.

"Hey, Sasuke its true history does repeat it self, except aleast this time one was a girl," Naruto managed through laughes.

"Hokage may I have permission to kill your son" Leiko said slowly through gritted teeth.

"Heheheh, Run Isamu!" yelled Naruto as Isamu restored his thoughts. Just them the Uchiha heiress, had Isamu in a choke hold, shaking his head.

"onee-san, thats not nessary" Sumi said timidly. Leiko gave her a death glare, before beating her teamates head in the dirt one last time.

-------------

"Ai get up! We're gonna be late!" called Hoshi as she tried to wake the still sleeping teammate.

"Is it up yet" complain Ami, as they waited. Ai gugglly slide the sliding down open.

"Would you keep it down" she yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"No, the second exam starts in 15minutes" yelled Hoshi,

Still half a sleep "why didn't you tell me?"

"You were asleep, Duh.'' Ami said crossing her arms across her chest. Giving Ami a glare, sand twisted around her, forming a shell. When it started to chip Ai was already dress and ready to go.

"Lets get this over with" she sighed.

------------------

"Hello, this is the second part of the exam yadyadayaay" said Kaito using hand gestures. "Follow me" They were in front of a forest in no time. "This is the forest of death, as we call it. The name explains it all. For you to pass you need 2 scrolls. Get them and meet in the middle, we provide you with one" she finished, never looking up from the book in her hands.

"Umm miss why is called the forest of death?" asked Shin wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Lets see PEOPLE DIE IN HERE!!" she said holding a flash light under her chin, scaring the pants off Shin.

"KAITO, no scaring the kids." yelled a whited haired man, perched on the barbed wire fence. Rudely flicking him off, she returned to the shocked teenagers.

"On go you will begin to search, if your teammate dies, you bring them out. Last time it really smelled bad," the annoyed white and purple haired jounin stated. "Any more questions that aren't stupid?"

"Your a mean,"

A vein popped on her head, "Get out!" the genin, trudged out of the clearing. "Any more comments"

Kitsune raised her hand "yeah you pinky"

Slightly annoyed with the new nickname "Can we begin already?" Kaito, shurgged kicking the steel gate open.

-----------

Isamu lead through the thick forest, halting at the sight of a team in a small clearing. The two girls were looking over his shoulder, "So what do we do?" he whispered. "Hmph it really unlike you to use a plan" Leiko stated, while getting an irrated look from the Uzmaki.

"I can hear you," a sinister voice called from above. "Really Itazuki must you be rude," said a kinder voice but with hints of venom. Activating her byukyugan Sumi, tried to find the intruders. "Look out Sumi!" just then two kunias skimmed her cheek. The weapon snagged a silver wire, breaking the branch they were standing on.

A longed haired boy in the shadows twisting his finger in an odd fashion. A brunnette, with red lines connect her mouth to her ears, smiled showing her fairly long canines. "Nice of you to drop in," hissed the brunnette. "Yes" growled a silver haired boy hanging upside down on a paralle branch from the on they broke. Making clones of himself, Isamu charged, the one in the shadow jerked his hand back launching fifty shurikins.

Dodging them best she could Sumi, she jumped into the brambles. Focussing the charaka in her palm, she aimed to hit the silver haired one. "Third eye jutsu" a large red eye opened on his forehead, he missed the blue foam by inches. Catch her off balance, she swung around the flimzy arm. "With this eye, I can do the same as you. You see a decaded ago the Hyuga lost a child." Sumi gaze met the large red eye, a spiral of greens twisted, shaking her head.

"With the help of Orochimaru the Chi Clan was able to forge this ablity to their extent," he jumped above her, forcing a blade shape at him, he just reappeared at the trunk of the tree. "I was the test subject, for it may not be as strong as my sisters but, is help full." Rubbing his hand over each other, causing a great amount of friction, then he blew a stream of air.

The hot stream burned her eyes, as the byukygan weaks the defesense of the eyelid. A flash of speed was heard over her shoulder, "I know your weakness" he whispered, fordging a kunia out of her pouch. She thrusted it behind her, "You really think small weapons will work on me," he said inocenntly.

"No but this will" a large Shirikiun, killed the third eye shinobi. Isuma stood there holding the large black windmill. As Leiko was on the ground fighting the long haired one. Throwing a few weapons, but they were dodged but the silver wires. So the she decided to use Taijutsu, throwing rapid movement at him. But her legs and arms were just being sliced by the threads.

He smiled revealing equaly as long canines as the brunnet, pulling this hands into the tiger seal. Leiko noticed this even with her bloodline trait, he was moving rather slow. But the next movements were a blur, "Single Blade no Jutsu" a light reflect a the hundred of wire he had placed in this part of the forest.

Lunging for the oppent she was severely cut the the web of wires, doing the hand seals "Phoenix flame jutsu" the red emeber burned the wires, but the long haired one still smiled. Doing another puppet like trick he knotted another layer of web. Leiko activated her Sharingan, the long cords had the blue hint to them, enforcing their strength. The figure in the shadows face was light up by the blue radiation, large yellow eye raged as she mauvered over the now visable wires.

"I'll help, brother" a molted hand grabbed her foot causing her to barely miss the razor wire. "Tanoshimi stop" growled the wire user, but it was too late the brunette had concentated charaka into her jaw, making the two lines deepen to a crisom color. A call was heared over head. Looking up, Isuma and Sumi were maunver through the obsetcals.

Tanoshimi dived under ground again, coming up behind Isamu. She bit down on his forearm, he screamed in pain. "By ampling the charaka in my jaw, I can mutiply the pressure of my bite." She grinned as he sunk in pain.Sumi came up behind with the palm of her hand. A whip of wire shot before it hit Tanoshimi, cutting Sumis hand.

Seeing this as her shot Leiko threw a wire connected kunia, Itazuki easily blocked it. But the wire redirected stabbing him in the eye. "Nii-san" Tanoshimi called, to her wounded sibling. Looking through the hazy of the blood, "Tanoshimi!!" too late Leiko's Kunia was headed straight toward her.

Her scream, piecred the once silent forest. Glissening tears fell from the older ones eye, as the blood still poured. Before collasped.

"Looks like we have the Heaven Scroll now," Isamu smiled.

------------------------

"I take it were lost" barked Ami as her team wander through the forest aimlessly. "Were not lost," growled Ai. Hoshi skipped branch from branch, looking for any sight of enimies. Sighing she retuned to the others, they were fuming. Sighing, "Come guys fight won't help" "Let go then" pushed Ami. Jumping behind the red head Hoshi, really wished her team would work together.

Ami halted in a sudden second, what she was a master of time. The poor shinobi that met her in combat thought Hoshi. "Just our lucks a squad below," he cat like grin spread across her face. Looking at the team below, Hoshi had an odd feeling these ninja were much supior to them. Hopping down, Ami started the fight.

"Hand over your scroll," she demanded. The one with a large hat covering his face, smirked at her comment. "Whose gonna make us?" "We are," answered Ai appearing out of the puddle of sand. "Kinda cocky for rookies aren't they?" said the one with a large katanna on his back. "Mimgu take care of them, would ya?"

A small elfish girl disburst from thin air, she giggled slightly showing her row of pointed teeth. "Let me show you the power of the moon," he small voice threatened. As a lumious orb, hung over her head, she threw this at Ai. The sand shinobi, dodge it, "Sand coffin" she yelled doing the hand postion. But the grain wouldn't move, damn she thought, dodging another orb.

"Ai, why can't you kill her?'' called Ami getting pissed off. "The sands wet!" gasped Hoshi. The elf was jingling the bells on her shoes. "Hey Mingu. CATCH!" The little girl didn't have time before she caught a flying clock, "Huh? what this?'' she questioned inocently. "Time" a warp of genjutsu spiraled with clocks, before soon the small child was screaming in pain.

After ten second of this she was in the fedal postition crying, Ami gladdly took the scroll. But the Large katanna was aim at her. Swallowing hard, she froze "Ancient Art Jutsu" Hoshi called. They were slowly melting from the sene.

As soon as they were sure, they were away, Ami grabbed Ai by the collar "You were pathetic!" she yelled. Ai gave her a cold stare with her pale blue eyes, "It was my fault" Ai growled. "Calm down guys" begged Hoshi.

-----------------------

The remaining teams that managed to get the two scrolls were already at the tower, waiting for futher insuction.

"happy to see us again, Ami-san" giggled a childs voice.

**Yes Gaara has blue eyes, it ticks me off when people say green. Poor writng yes. I didn't want Ai to be a mary sue so she gat pwned in the fight**

AOTN


End file.
